The use of intravascular catheters has become an effective method for treating many types of vascular disease. In general, an intravascular catheter is inserted into the vascular system of the patient and navigated through the vasculature to a desired target site. Using this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be accessed, including the coronary, cerebral, and peripheral vasculature. Examples of therapeutic purposes for intravascular catheters include percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA).
When in use, intravascular catheters enter a patient's vasculature at a convenient location and then are urged to a target region. Once the distal portion of the catheter has entered the patient's vascular system the physician may urge the distal tip forward by applying longitudinal forces to the proximal portion of the catheter. For the catheter to effectively communicate these longitudinal forces, it is desirable that the catheter have a high level of pushability and kink resistance particularly near the proximal end.
Frequently the path taken by a catheter through the vascular system is tortuous, requiring the catheter to change direction frequently. In some cases, it may even be necessary for the catheter to double back on itself. In order for the catheter to conform to a patient's tortuous vascular system, it is desirable that intravascular catheters be very flexible, particularly near the distal end.
Further, while advancing the catheter through the tortuous path of the patient's vasculature, physicians often apply torsional forces to the proximal portion of the catheter to aid in steering the catheter. Torsional forces applied on the proximal end must translate to the distal end to aid in steering. It is therefore desirable that the proximal portion of an intravascular catheter have a relatively high level of torqueability to facilitate steering.
The need for this combination of performance features is often addressed by manufacturing a catheter that has two or more discrete tubular members having different performance characteristics. For example, a relatively flexible distal section may be connected to a relatively rigid proximal section. When a catheter is formed from two or more discrete tubular members, it is often necessary to form a bond between the distal end of one tubular member and the proximal end of another tubular member.
To facilitate manipulation of the proximal end of the catheter, and to interface with ancillary devices (e.g., inflation device, guide wire, etc.), catheters commonly include a proximal hub or manifold. The hub often includes a port or connector for connecting the catheter to, for example, an inflation device or means for conveying a fluid media into the catheter. The hub may also include a port for insertion of a guide wire into the catheter. In some known catheters, hubs are adhesively bonded to the catheter shaft together with a tubular strain relief.